the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Justice
The Department of Justice is the largest department at the U.S. Government. Arguably the most important of the various departments, it is a combination of police and justice facilities, and all other departments are answerable to this one. The current head of the department in America is Sheriff Bladepoint. Location The Headquarters of the Department of Justice consists of a large open area divided into small cubicles, one for each governor. A second set of double doors and another passage lead to a room whose contents are unknown, but appears to be very brightly lit. Divisions Main divisions Government Defense Army A member of the Government Defense Army is a highly trained specialist officer who investigate crimes involving the Darkness and apprehend Dark mutants. According to Miranda Butterfield, the Government Defense Army takes in new recruits with a minimum of 5 M.E.M.E.s (with marks no lower than ‘Grade 4’). She suggests that Fencing, Defense Against Darkness, Science, and Arithmetic are the most appropriate for someone who aspires to be admitted to the training programme. A potential recruit will also have to pass “…a series of character and aptitude tests.” Savannah van Dukas mentions that two of the programme’s courses of study are “Concealment and Disguise” and “Stealth and Tracking” and that the training is hard to pass with high marks (a requirement). Members of the Government Defense Army are essentially counter-terrorism operatives and, during the First NoHead War, members were authorized to use otherwise illegal powers on suspected NoHeads; specifically, they were given the license to kill, coerce, dumb down and torture them. Many of the Dark criminals first duel with the Government Defense Army members sent to arrest them before finally giving up their freedom. Members are also used to protect high-profile targets such as Baby Intelligence, Superhero School, and the President. Conventional Abuse of Mutantry Office This office, the Conventional Abuse of Mutantry Office, punishes violations of the PROM. This includes underage mutants intentionally using their powers, which suggests that this office may be in charge of monitoring the powers used by those under the age of eighteen. Mutamon Administration Services An office which undertakes administrative and clerical duties for the Mutamon. Its function seem analogous to Muggle court registries; this would typically include maintenance of court documents, hearing dates, judges’ schedules, and the administration of legal proceedings. Other divisions Administrative Department of Memorandum The Administrative Department of Memorandum is responsible for the registration of the mutant population. After the Fall of the Government, the Mutamon was reformed under this department. Department of Intoxicating Substances The Department of Intoxicating Substances is a sub-division of the Department of Law Enforcement, and is responsible for making regulations on the consumption of alcoholic beverages. Smash Mutants Smash Mutants comprise a team of highly trained mutants tasked with arresting dangerous criminals. The entry requirements include five C.A.T.s, one of which must be Defense Against Darkness. The equivalent of a Muggle S.W.A.T. Team. Members have a personal bed reserved at NYC Hospital. In 2027, Evans suggested that only Hit Mutants should attempt to capture Darren Slade, a Beta Prison escapee then believed to be a highly dangerous criminal. Investigation Department The Investigation Department was a subdivision of the Government Defense Army. It centered on investigation and tracking down dark mutants. Police The police are tasked with general law enforcement. In the 2010s it was headed by Sheriff Bladepoint and second-in-command Joseph, who led a team to Albany to arrest Jerry and Pete Allen for crimes against both Muggles and the government, since the House of Allen had avoided previous attempts at arrest. Their Order proved critical in the defeat of the NoHeads, along with the S.M.S.B. Known personnel Heads of department Dylan Julara.jpg|Dylan Julara Ameliavane.jpg|Amelia Vane Aurora Black.png|Aurora Black Gilesprofile.jpg|Nolan Giles Sheriff-Bladepoint-promo-crop.jpg|Bladepoint *Dylan Julara: former department head; one of the most notable on the post *Amelia Vane: former department head, killed by Hell Burnbottom in the summer of 2032 *Aurora Black: former department head, subjugated by Nolan Giles and promoted to President *Nolan Giles: former department head, during the NoHeads’ control of the solar system *Sheriff Bladepoint: Bladepoint is the current head of the department and has been since 2017. Government Defense Army members *Lewis Thicke: former Head of the Government Defense Army; promoted to U.S. President in the 2030s *Molly Dawson *Sheriff Bladepoint: Former head of the Government Defense Army and is now head of Law Enforcement. *Savannah van Dukas Other personnel *Honoria Lilly: works in the Conventional Abuse of Mutantry Office in the 1990s; responsible for sending letters to mutants aged seven to twelve who use their powers outside of school. *Helen McKeen: She eventually took a senior position in this department, reaching the level of Deputy Head of the Department by 2034. Helen is now the current President of the United States of America. Appearances * * * * Category:Department of Justice